Amber Alert
by SupremeKai4
Summary: Smalls towns like where the Rugrats gang resides are considered to be loving, safe, and happy communities. That all changes when one of the Rugrats goes missing, leaving everyone around them shocked, scared, angry, hurt, and determined to find their missing friend. Will the beloved member of this close-knit group of friends be recovered... or should the worst be feared? Rated Tplus
1. Chapter 1

"So what did you think of the movie, babe?" I asked my girlfriend, Lil, as I was driving her to her friends house from the movies. As I looked at her, I was hypnotized by her incredible beauty. Even after 6 months, it was still hard for me to believe that I, Chuckie Finster, the biggest nerd in the world, had the girl of my dreams. Me and Lil had liked each other since the 8th grade, and now here we are as high school Juniors, dating. I couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"It was great, baby! I loved it, we'll have to get it on DVD!" She said with her beautiful voice. "Absolutely, whatever you want. So what do you plan to do at Dakota's?" I asked her. "Oh, ya know, girl talk, probably give her EVERY detail of this AMAZING date I just had." She smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek. We pulled up to the neighborhood, but the road looked windy and it took a lot of turns and there were many confusing intersections. "Wow... who designed this neighborhood? Damn, how do you even navigate it?" I said, gazing on what looked like a bunch of roads just crazily thrown together. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you how confusing it was! You know what, her house isn't too far from here, but it does take a few confusing turns. I'll just walk, go on home babe!"

"Are you sure? ...it's pretty dark." I said to her "I'll be fine babe, it's not that far." She opened her door. "...I ... love you." I was stunned. That was the first time either of us had said it. Wow, talk about something that'll make your heart flutter. "I... I ...I l... I'm... I'm in love with you." I said with an intense studder. Her cheeks turned red, her eyes widened and teared up. "Oh, Chuckie! I'm in love with you too! I mean, I've known it for awhile now, I was just too nervous to say it! Oh, I love you!" She said, and gave me a huge kiss. "I have known for awhile too... I love you. I love you so much... anyway's, have fun with Dakota, and I'll see you tomorrow!" I told her. We kissed, told each other we loved each other, she closed her door. I still had a smile on my face, I was in amazement... I am in love. No doubt about it. What an amazing night that was.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the following morning, still in stunning happiness over mine and Lil's confession of love. I was so excited to talk to her, I immediately grabbed my phone.

*6 New Text Messages* Flashed across my screen. 1 from Lil, 3 from Dakota, 2 from Tommy and 1 from Lil's mom, Betty. That was odd... why did I have so many texts? I decided to open Lil's first.

"Hel-pfodskfdjejejiaosodj))'"

This confused the hell outta me. Did she butt-text me? Did she send me a text in her sleep? I was super confused and I replied.

"Babe? Do you remember sending that text?"

I waited about 5 minutes. No reply. So I decided to check the texts from Dakota.

"Hello?"

"Chuckie, are you guys almost here?"

"Ok seriously, where's Lil?"

Each text was about 30 minutes apart from one another. I was super confused. But then I figured, she probably sent those while we were on the way there... or at least, that IS what I thought until I saw that she sent the first message about 10 minutes after I dropped Lil off. Odd, but that could easily be a reception problem. She probably typed the texts and hit send, but they probably didn't send for a while because she didn't have signal that was that great. So I shrugged it off... for then. I went on and checked the two texts from Tommy.

"Chuckie, where the hell are you and Lil?"

"Dude, our parents are getting worried sick. Especially Lil's."

It was about that moment when my Mom busted the door in. "There you are, thank God!" She said as she ran towards me, and grabbed hold of me. "Mom, what's going on?" She was having troubles, you can tell she started to cry, which really worried me. She put the phone that was in her hand up to her ear. "Yes, Betty, he's here, do you want to speak to him?" I heard a voice say something on the phone, and then she ahnded the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Chuckie, what time did you drop Lil off at Dakota's last night?" Betty asked me.

"Um, about... 11."

"Ok, well Dakota just called us and said Lil NEVER showed up. We figured that she was with you. Is she? If she isn't, we have a huge problem."

I began to shiver and feel cold.

"..."

"CHUCKIE, ANSWER ME!"

"Uh, du-du-uh, no! No ma'am! She's not!" I answered.

I checked that last text from Betty, which said that Lil never made it to Dakota's house according to Dakota. I broke down in tears, and immediately began calling Lil with no answer. I called her again, and again, and again. I begant o cry, and so did my mother. "Chuckie, when ddid you last see her?!" She said behind tears. "When I dropped her off at the stop sign in Dakota's neighborhood!" My dad and Kimi ran in, in their PJs. "Kira, Chuckie, what the heck? What's wrong, why are you crying?!" My dad asked. Kimi walked over to me. "Chuck... what's wrong... what... what happened?" She asked me. I slowly looked up at her... "Kimi... we don't... we don't know where Lil is." "...what do you mean, 'you don't know?' You were SUPPOSED to take her to Dakota's!" She began to tear up. "I dropped her off at Dakota's neighborhood, it was... it was a big confusing neighborhood and I-I-I, I mean SHE, SHE told me that I could just drop her off there because Dakota's house wasn't far and... that was it... and then she sent me this." I showed her Lil's text to me. She began to cry.

"Wait, Chuckie, look!" She said as she handed me my phone. "What is it, Kimi?" My mom said as she leaned over to look at my phone screen. "Look, I think she tried to type 'help!'" I then looked at it... after Kimi showed me, I saw it. "**Hel-p**fodskfdjejejiaosodj))'"

"But... what would cause her to type all of those letters... along with it?" My dad asked. "...somebody was dragging her away." My mom said. "No." I said. "No. No, NO, NOO!" I screamed. "Baby, look! Somebody must have had a hold of her and was pulling her around or something, and she tried to call for help, but she must have had little control of what she was typing!" My mom explained.

"I'll call the police." My dad said.

Two hours later, we watched THIS news interruption.

"We are sorry to interrupt your program, but this is urgent. An Amber Alert has been assigned here in our own town. Lillian Marie-Jill Deville has been missing since approxiamently 11 'o clock p.m. last night. She was last seen by her boyfriend, Chuckie Finster, who dropped her off at a friend's house after a date. Finster claims that he woke up to a text from Lillian, which contained scrambled letters of what is believed that she attempted to type 'Help' in a text message to Finster. This is the last type of contact of any sort that has been received from Lillian, and authorities and county police are now on the seen. A cellular device which has been identified to be Lillian's by her friends was found by the police about 30 yards from where Lillian was dropped off by Finster. Lillian's family includes mother, Betty; father, Howard; and twin brother Phillip. Here is the most recent picture of Lillian, if you see her, please, PLEASE be sure to report it, your help in the search will be greatly appreciated, and please stay tuned for extra details on the scene."

It then cut to a short piece of an interview with the Sheriff of the county police, who was being asked about it all.

"We are doing everything we can, we are hoping that she is still alive, and that she didn't get far, this cell-phone we found could be a big help, but we don't know yet, we're going to look into it. This is currently our top case... and let me just say that it's a damn shame that, ya know, if she was kidnapped, which is definitely what it looks like at this point, that people are still sick enough to do stuff like this. Damn shame."


	2. Chapter 2

_This entire story is told from the point of view of Chuckie, just to clarify so there isn't any confusion, since both of my other stories were multi-POV by chapter._

It hadn't quite settled into my brain yet, even though it had definitely happened and we had just watched a news report on it. On my of best friends since childhood, my girlfriend... the love of my life... just as we confessed our love for one another... disappeared. I wanted to believe that I was stuck in a horribly vivid nightmare that I would awake from at any moment. That hope died quickly as I turned to crying family.

"Chuckie... this... is your fault."

All I could do was look at my sister with confusion as she spit this heart-breaking remark.

"... w... what?"

"You heard me... this... this is... your fault."

She began to walk toward me, here expression beginning to glow with sadness and anger both at once.

"Kimi, how is this my fault?! And how could you even... what would give you the-"

"The what, Chuckie? The nerve? The same nerve you had dropping off your girlfriend, the one you claim to love so much, into a dark neighborhood that she was going to make a slightly-lengthy walk in? You think common sense would tell you 'maybe it ISN'T safe to drop off a 16 YEAR OLD, small and COMPLETELY defenseless young girl into the dark.' Wait... why did you even drop her off in the first place? Why didn't you jsut take her to Dakota's house?!"

Tears streamed down her red-with-anger face and her voice began to break.

"Because it... she said that... it was confusing turns and... hard navigating and..." All I could do was sit and listen to how moronic I sounded giving these dumb excuses, and how ashamed of myself I was for doing what I did... at that point... I really did think it was my fault.

"You... you didn't feel like 'navigating?'"

I just looked at her as my eyes began to tear up as well.

But, that's when she broke.

She lunged toward me, letting out an angry scream, and slapped me across the face with everything she had. She hit me so hard that I was disoriented for a little bit, which gave her a chance to pounce on top of me, which got her a few more hits in. My parents had to pull her off, and drag her to her room.

"YOU BASTARD, IF SHE'S DEAD... YOU'LL NEVER HEAR FORGIVENESS FROM ME!"

"YOU INSANE BITCH!"

After I screamed, I heard her door close. I feel to the floor in tears. That's where I was, and what I did, for about 15 minutes. Just sitting... crying... staring.

Later on in the day when I finally got my shit together- or as together as I could make it anyway-, I went to see the DeVilles... because I mean hey, I had to sooner or later.

I knocked on the door, ready to face what was behind it, or at least I thought. Phil was the one who answered, much to my relief. I didn't want it to start out with contact with her parents.

"Phil... I um... need to-"

"Yeah, I know. Come in."

I looked into their living room to see Harold comforting a tear-stained Betty. Harold simply looked up at me as I followed Phil into the room with them.

Betty simply pulled away from her tissue and looked up at me. She rolled up her tissue and threw it away, and looked sternly at me. It was only a few seconds before I noticed that Phil and Howard were doing the same thing.

"All I need... is an explanation." She said to me with determination.

I just looked back at her for a few seconds, and then looked down at my feet and gave myself a few seconds to think about how I was going to word the awful-but-true excuse that I had so it didn't sound so bad. But after that few seconds of thinking, I came to the realization that there was no avoiding how bad it was going to sound, and it needed to be said. I looked back up at Betty and she hadn't changed positions even an inch.

"Well, Mrs. DeVillle... I can't honestly say to you that... what I am about to tell you will make you feel any better. Or that it will change anything. All I can tell you is this... we were coming back from the movie, and we were pulling into Dakota's neighborhood." I felt butterflies not just in my stomach, but in my entire body as I prepared to say my next and worst part of my story. " ...as we came up on it, I noticed that the neighborhood was... really big and... the roads were narrow, windy and had a lot of turns. I made a remark about it all... that's when, uh... that's when Lil insisted that... she... get out and walk to Dakota's house herself... so... I... let her." A strike of silence hit the room as I finished. Betty had yet to move even a little bit. Phil just kept looking me, but I could tell his emotion was changing.

"You let... my daughter... 16, mind you... walk into the darkness of the night... alone... nothing to defend herself with... you just... let her go?" Howard asked me. I felt the tears coming but they were extra strong this time. "We... we have entrusted you with the safety of our daughter EVERY TIME you have taken her out in the past 6 months. And you... just toy with my trust like that? The trust I gave you with my daughter?!" His voice grew louder with each word.

Betty looked at Howard, and looked back at me. And then she spoke. "...ok." She said.

"...ma'am?"

"...ok."

"...I don''t underst-"

"OK. I SAID, OK! ...you made a mistake, Chuck. A bad one, a really bad one. But mistakes happen... but you can't just say that when something as irreplaceable as Lil... my child... is lost. But they do. But you WILL dedicate EVERY HOUR of free time you have of assisting in the search for my daughter. You will do nothing but eat, sleep, go to school, and help look for Lil. I don't care if that consist of you... looking around in the damn woods! As long as it is something that will possibly find Lillian."

"Yes, ma'am. Absolutely, I was going to do that anyways."

"We know you were, Chuckie. You have always been dependable like that. But we need you to understand one thing. If..." She had to pause because of the tears and the heavy quivering of her lip. "...IF my daughter is found... you... you and her will no longer be dating."

"...but... Mrs. DeVille... you don't-"

"Chuckie... don't say anything to make it worse. It has been decided. We're sorry... but as horrible as it is to say 'if'... IF she is found... well, you have proven to use that you lack the capabilities of properly caring for and looking after her... so... you two will no longer be dating."

I just looked at Phil, and all he could do was look at me as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He got up, nodded for me to come with him, and began walking toward the door. He walked out with me, and we began to walk down the street to Tommy's house.

"So uh... you.. you mad at me?" I asked him. Kind of a SERIOUSLY DUMB question to ask, but oh well.

"...Chuckie, it's hard for me to really think right now. So hang tight on that question, alright?"

We both simply just kept looking forward to Tommy's.

When we got to Tommy's, Dil answered the door, he looked like he had just woken up. "Yo... what are you two doing here so early? It's like... 11. Adn why the hell do the two of you look like your dog just got ran over or some shit." Neither of us answered him, we just kept walking.

"Ay! Answer, please?"

We walked into the living room and saw Didi, who had definitely been crying and Stu who wasn't crying, but was also just as upset as the rest of us. Tommy just sat silently on the couch, and didn't look a anybody.

"Yo. What the hell's up? Why is everybody so down? ...oh! Oh shit, I slept past the game! Did the Packers lose?"

Dil hastily grabbed the remote and turned the TV on... but what was on the TV is what would answer his question.

"The search continues into this afternoon for Lillian DeVille, a young girl who went missing last night at around 11 p.m. She was last seen by her boyfriend, Chuckie Finster, who was dropping her off at a friend's house..." The story continued as Dil looked on with disbelief and horror.

"Uh... nah... nah, this is... this is some kind of joke, right?"

Nobody answered him.

"Chuckie! This is a joke! Come on, 'ol Lilly... she's uh... she's not..."

I just looked at him. We had about 3 seconds of eye contact before he really realized it.

"... dude... did you... did... did you... lose Lil?"

I just looked down at the ground in shame.

"You... you lost Lil."

"...yeah... I... I guess I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy and his family simply just stared at the TV screen. Dil was still in shock; he had just woken up and wasn't at-all aware of the situation until he saw the news.

"Chuckie... how... how did...?" Dil asked with blatant confusion. "I've told the story too many times. I'm getting sick of saying it." I told him sternly. "He dropped he off in her friend's neighborhood after their date... she got kidnapped not long after he drove off." Phil said. Phil's mood was something... strange ever since I saw him. You could tell he was a little angry and sad that his sister was missing, but at the same time, he seemed understanding of me. Like, he didn't COMPLETELY blame me quite like his parents and Kimi were.

"Chuck, dude... you can't be serious. You just let her go? That's your girl, man..." Dil said. He seemed more disappointed in me then mad at me like the others. But you could tell he was super worried by the look in his eyes like the rest of us.

"Dil, you don't understand... she insisted that I drop her off instead of take her Dakota's. So, I did... and that was it. That was the last time I saw her." I explained to Dil.

"What are you boys just doing sitting around here?! You NEED to be searching. Immediately." Didi told us. Funny this is, is that she was right.

"Mom's right. We need to get out there right now. Call Angelica, Suzy and Kimi." Tommy said. So we did. We rounded everybody up, but I tried to not be around Kimi so much. She might have taken another swing if I did.

I drove them straight to where I had dropped Lil off, but it was still cut off by tape and policemen were still standing around and guarding the area.

When we had pulled up to the neighborhood, one of the police walked up to my car.

"Easy there, you need to back off. I don't know if you've seen the news this morning or not, but-" I cut him off. "I am aware. I actually happen to be the man who saw her last." I told him.

"Ah, so you're Finster? ...follow me, please." I parked my car, and started walking with the policeman over to the camera crew. The rest of the group waited in the car.

That was when they put me in front of the camera.

I simply just told them what I had already said many times. They thanked me for doing what I did, but then told us to leave.

When I got back in the car, we wondered what we would do next. "So... where exactly are we supposed to start?" Angelica asked. "We should probably split up." Suzie said. "That would be more effective... but if she was KIDNAPPED, we won't exactly be looking for HER, would we? There's no way for us to know what to look for..." Tommy said. "The only thing I can think is... go knocking on doors?" Kimi suggested. Well, that's just what we did. For 2 1/2 hours, we went door to door. Not a single soul knew anything. We were getting ready to wrap up for the day, when something happened. "Wait, I just got a text from Dakota... 'Come meet me at the mall food court, by the tables in front of that Chinese place.' Chuckie, turn around. Head for the mall." Kimi said.

When we got to the mall, we headed straight for the food court and found Dakota where she said she would be.

"Ok, listen... I'm gonna tell you something that you can't really tell ANYBODY else. Because the info is... kinda classified. This morning, after I woke up, I actually went out for a run. I wasn't going to go for a run today because Lil was going to be there, but given the circumstances, I just went out. I got to the stop sign and I found a note nailed to the ground... it said '$10,000 dollars, 10 days, 1 chance.' Right around then is when the police showed up, explained everything to me, and took the note as classified material for the investigation... and it also had this phone number written on it." Dakota pulled out her phone and showed us a phone number. I put in my phone. "...what do you think it means?" Phil asked her. "If you ask me, it is CLEARLY a note from Lil's kidnapper... he wants $10,000 for Lil back, in 10 days, or we don't get her back. Clearly." Dakota explained. "Where the hell are we supposed to get $10,000?" Dil asked. "We're better start a crowd-fund... it'll be hard to raise $10,000 in that short amount of time, though..." Suzie said. "I think before we start anything, we need to call this number." I said. I got up, walked to the bathroom, and dialed the number. Phil followed me, but everyone else stayed at the table. The ring-back tone rang about 10 times before I started hearing some shuffling. "Hello? Hello?" I asked... that's when I heard a voice. It was a voice that was obviously be distorted with some kind of voice-changer, because it was deep and sounded un-human. WHoever this was didn't want their identity out.

?: Yes?

Chuckie: ...my name is Chuckie Finster.

?: And?

Chuckie: Do you have my girlfriend?

?: Describe her to me.

Chuckie: Skinny, brunette, red streak in her right bangs, green eyes, about 5'6''.

?: ...yep, this is her. Do you have the money?

Chuckie: No, I just... I need to know more.

?: What more do you need to know? $10,000, 10 days, 1 chance. It's that simple.

Chuckie: But where am I supposed to take the money if I have it?

I was trying to remain calm, but I was starting to shake with anger and my voice was breaking.

?: I'll tell you when you have it.

Chuckie: What happens after 10 days?

?: I ship her off.

Chuckie: Ship... ship her off?

?: Do I have to explain everything? She's fitting a lot of demands we have overseas, and the boys over there are very eager.

Chuckie: ...are you... going to sell my girlfriend... to sex-trafficking?

?: They want her for $8,750. They won't go any higher. Which is really low, especially since she's what they're looking for. OR, I can just get her back to you and get a higher amount. But business is business, and I'm on a time-constraint. If you don't have the money by 10 days, then I'll have to settle for their price. It's up to you.

Chuckie: What are you... what are you doing to her?

?: Nothing. I've given her food, water, a bed, and a shower. She's not being harmed in any way. If I end up shipping her, I don't need her showing up with bruises. They'll send her right back and order a refund.

Chuckie: ...she's not a piece of meat, you got-damn bastard.

?: Look, if you're gonna get mad, I'm hanging up. I have work to do.

Chuckie: What are you going to do if the police show up to... wherever you are? Huh? What are you going to do then, coward?!

?: ...then she dies. So hope for her sake, that the police don't take action... Also, if you tell the police about this little phone call we just had... I ship her immediately.

Chuckie: How will you know if I tell the police?

?: We have people everywhere. Wanna take the chance?

Chuckie: You're bluffing...

?: Ha ha... whatever you say... see you in 10 days... won't I? *click*


End file.
